The present invention relates to management of thermal energy produced by an electronic component of an electronic apparatus, and specifically relates to management of thermal energy via a novel thermal management device.
Electronic components, such as semiconductor components, produce thermal energy (i.e., heat) during operation. Typically, the thermal energy is an undesirable by-product, and can be detrimental to operation of an electronic apparatus. As such, excessive thermal energy must be removed. One approach to removing thermal energy is to direct a flow of thermal energy to a heat sink portion of the electronic apparatus. The heat sink may be part of the device chassis, etc. The end result is that thermal energy is moved away from the electronic components that produce the thermal energy and which may be adversely affected by the thermal energy if the thermal energy was allowed to rise to an undesirable level.
One approach to diverting thermal energy utilizes a device that conducts thermal energy. The device is placed with one portion adjacent (e.g., in-contact with) the electronic component, and another portion in contact with a heat sink. Several constructions of such devices are known.
In general, there is a desire to increase the component density with electronic devices. This typically provides for increases in function and speed. However, associated with such increases is often an increase in power density. Accordingly, the task of removing unwanted thermal energy often becomes more difficult. Also, there is often a desire to provide electronic devices to have smaller overall packages. Such a reduction of package size may also provide difficulty concerning removal of unwanted thermal energy. Also, it is often desirable to provide for a particular level of ruggedness for an electronic apparatus.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides an electronic thermal management device. The device includes a thermally conductive member for engagement with a heat sinking portion of an electronic apparatus and for conducting thermal energy from an electronic component of the electronic apparatus. The thermally conductive member has at least two legs that are deflectable relative to each other. A first one of the legs is configured for location proximate to the electronic component and the second leg is configured to extend toward the heat sinking portion. The thermally conductive member has a connecting portion interconnecting the two legs such that thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the connecting portion to the second leg and such that a spacing is provided between the two legs. The device includes an elastic and thermally conductive material located in the spacing between the two legs such that the thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the elastic and thermally conductive material and to the second leg, and such that the two legs may deflect relative to each other.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus that includes an electronic component, a heat sinking portion, and an electronic thermal management device. The device includes a thermally conductive member engaged with the heat sinking portion for conducting thermal energy from the electronic component. The thermally conductive member has at least two legs that are deflectable relative to each other. A first one of the legs is configured for location proximate to the electronic component and the second leg is configured to extend toward the heat sinking portion. The thermally conductive member has a connecting portion interconnecting the two legs such that thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the connecting portion to the second leg and such that a spacing is provided between the two legs. The device includes an elastic and thermally conductive material located in the spacing between the two legs such that the thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the elastic and thermally conductive material to the second leg, and such that the two legs may deflect relative to each other.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of providing electronic thermal management. The method includes providing a thermally conductive member that is engaged with a heat sinking portion of an electronic apparatus and that conducts thermal energy from an electronic component of the electronic apparatus. The thermally conductive member has at least two legs that are deflectable relative to each other, with a first one of the legs located proximate to the electronic component and the second leg extending toward the heat sinking portion. The thermally conductive member has a connecting portion interconnecting the two legs such that thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the connecting portion to the second leg and such that a spacing is provided between the two legs. The method includes providing an elastic and thermally conductive material located in the spacing between the two legs such that the thermal energy can travel from the first leg through the elastic and thermally conductive material and to the second leg, and such that the two legs may deflect relative to each other.